Casais ImprováveisV
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Ikki e Artémis.


SÉRIE: CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS-V 

**CAPÍTULO 5: Ikki e Ártemis, atração **

No Salão de Atena , na Grécia.

Outrora foram inimigas, agora com o fim das guerras eram aliadas na busca de um mundo mais pacífico e cheio de paz. O véu que antes cobria seus olhos, que a impedia de ver as qualidades humanas fora retirado diante da coragem de alguns cavaleiros. Em especial de um, que despertou inicialmente sua admiração...mas agora, não sabia ao certo o que sentia ao vê-lo.

Estava diante dele de novo. Daquele cavaleiro arrogante e cheio de si, que parecia não ter respeito algum sobre a condição divina da convidada de Saori Kido. A atitude de Ikki de Fênix em ignorá-la estava deixando-a nervosa.

Enquanto sua irmã falava sobre planos futuros, Ártemis só tinha olhos para o sisudo e distante cavaleiro encostado em uma parede, parecendo entediado com a conversa, chegando até mesmo a bocejar apesar da seriedade do assunto.

De repente, como se soubesse que era observado, ele a encara. Um olhar desprovido de emoção, mas que atingiu Ártemis com a força de um raio. Sentiu-se pequena diante daqueles olhos azuis intensos que a fitavam, presa a eles. Um calor intenso pareceu dominar seu corpo por causa daquele olhar.

"Pretende partir, Ártemis?"-a voz de Atena a fez desviar do olhar de Fênix.

"Sim."-respondeu a deusa.-"Pretendo viver em meu Santuário em Arícia."

"Itália?"-Atena sorriu.-"Lembro-me que era um luar lindo! Mas pretende ir sozinha?"

"Sim. Permiti a Touma que ficasse algum tempo em sua terra natal, viajando com a irmã. Afinal, eles tem muito o que conversar."

"Tem razão. Mas não acho prudente que viaje só."-replicou Atena.-"Alguns dos meus cavaleiros viajaram parte em treinamento ou simplesmente para descansarem, mas...Ikki!"

"Hã?"-o cavaleiro limita a erguer a sobrancelha.

"Poderia acompanhar Ártemis de volta ao Santuário dela?"-pediu a deusa.

"Na-não será necessário!"-Ártemis respondeu depressa e nervosa.-"Vou aproveitar a calma e viajar em um cruzeiro. Você uma vez me disse que viagens de navios eram relaxantes e demoradas...não quero ser um empecilho ao..."

"Bobagem, Ártemis."-respondeu Atena, ignorando o nervosismo da irmã.-"Para o Ikki também será bom. Ele reclamou outro dia de estar cansado! Uma viagem de navio, pago por mim. O que acha, Ikki? Serão como férias e ficarei mais tranqüila sabendo que estará acompanhando Ártemis."

"Mas...mas..."-balbuciou Ártemis. A última coisa que queria era ficar a sós com este homem que a deixa tão insegura.

"Por mim."-ele deu os ombros.

"Então está combinado!"-declarou Atena.

Embarcaram no dia seguinte.

E o nervosismo da deusa aumentou. Além de viajar com uma pessoa que demonstrava sua insatisfação de estar ao seu lado, tinha que aturar, em silêncio, as mulheres do navio flertarem com Ikki. Não sabia por que isso a incomodava tanto! Ele não era ninguém para ela, não representava nada!

Mas todas as vezes que o encontrava conversando com alguma passageira, e vê-lo tão amável com elas, dando-lhes total atenção, fazia seu sangue ferver!

Jurou que não levaria isso a sério, mas estava ficando impossível cumprir tal promessa.

Uma certa noite, durante um baile a fantasia promovida pelos organizadores do cruzeiro, Ártemis decidiu que não ficaria mais quieta em seu canto. Que tentaria se divertir também, como qualquer mortal faria.

O salão estava com uma decoração festiva, alegre. Homens e mulheres desfilavam com fantasias luxuosas ou engraçadas. Como não estava preparada para tal evento, decidiu que vestiria um de seus vestidos mesmo e se arrumou com esmero.

Ao chegar no salão, trajando uma túnica curta, que deixava a mostra suas pernas, nos cabelos dourados uma coroa de flores secas e palha de trigo que lhe davam um ar de deidade dos campos, tornou-se imediatamente o centro das atenções e olhares masculinos do salão.

Sorriu, em seu intimo era bom sentir-se admirada e cobiçada. Mas o sorriso morreu ao notar que um homem não a olhava diferente. Ikki parecia mais interessado em conversar com uma exagerada Cleópatra do que dar atenção à deusa. Ele estava lindo vestido com um smoking preto!

Desejou que ele dirigisse um sorriso ao menos.

"A bela ninfa gostaria de dançar?"-um homem jovem e bonito, vestido de Capitão Gancho, a convidou.

"Deusa Ártemis, não ninfa."-corrigiu e depois sorriu.-"Claro, porque não?"

"Será uma honra dançar com uma deusa!"-respondeu o rapaz amável.

Apreciou dançar com o rapaz, não apenas uma música, mas várias. E nem percebeu que Ikki não dava mais atenção à Cleópatra e sim observava os movimentos suaves da deusa no salão, que parecia estar se divertindo com o Capitão Gancho.

Entre uma música e outra, percebeu que ela bebia uma taça de champagne, depois outra e outra. Depois de algum tempo, ela pediu licença ao seu par de danças e saiu do salão, parecia tonta. Ikki foi atrás dela, deixando Cleópatra falando sozinha.

Certo. Teve que admitir que não podia beber. Apenas três taças de champagne e estava sentindo-se muito leve, tonta. Segurou-se na amurada do navio e olhou para o horizonte. Não bebeu porque apreciou a bebida, estava chateada. O único homem que gostaria de dançar, em todo o mundo, não demonstrava interesse algum com ela.

Inclinou-se para melhor ver o mar, sentiu-se tonta novamente e escorregou. Certamente teria caído do navio e se perdido nas águas escuras do mar, se não fosse por duas mãos fortes que a seguraram pela cintura, puxando-a, fazendo suas costas se chocarem contra um peito viril.

"Está maluca?"-Ikki disse nervoso.-"Se quer cometer suicídio faça isso com outro cavaleiro de babá!"

"Eu não preciso de babá!"-respondeu ríspida, empurrando ele, desvencilhando do toque que parecia queimar sua pele.-"E não queria me matar! Eu escorreguei."

"Está tonta. Vamos nos sentar!"

Ele disse, com um tom preocupado na voz que a deixou sem ação. Como ela não reagia a seu convite, Ikki a pegou pela mão e a fez sentar em uma espreguiçadeira. Um garçom ia passando e ele pediu que trouxesse a ambos café.

"Está frio essa noite."-ela comentou, após beber o líquido quente, quebrando o silêncio perturbador que se instaurou, depois que se sentaram.-"Não estou mais me sentindo zonza!"

"Nunca bebeu champagne?"

"Primeira vez."-depois o observou bem.-"Já estou melhor...Cadê a Cleópatra?"

"Sei lá. E cadê o Capitão Gancho?"

"Não sei."-ela sorriu, diante das perguntas.-"Cadê a sua fantasia? Era um baile a fantasia."

"Estou fantasiado!"-ele se ergueu se exibindo, ela franziu o cenho.-"Bond. James Bond."

"Quem?"

"Não conhece James Bond? Terei que te ensinar muitas coisas."-ele voltou a sentar.-"Aposto que também não conhece Arquivo-X."

"Se não notou, não há TV a cabo no Olimpo."

Diante do comentário espontâneo da deusa, Ikki começou a rir. Ela ficou maravilhada com o sorriso dele. Era a primeira vez que conversavam que não fossem por monossílabos e falavam trivialidades.

Então, para a surpresa de Ikki, Ártemis toca em seu rosto e depois o beija. Um beijo que começou hesitante, casto. Mas Ikki a segura com uma das mãos pela nuca e a outra em sua cintura, puxando-a para bem perto dele, abrindo os lábios para se apossar melhor da boca de Ártemis, transformando o contato de seus lábios em um beijo ardente e faminto.

Assustada com a reação dele, e com a sua própria atitude, Ártemis se afasta dele e sai correndo de volta para a sua cabine. Ao chegar lá, ela entra rapidamente, mas ao tentar fechar a porta, Ikki a segura forçando a sua entrada.

"O que?"-ela fica nervosa.-"Vá embora!"

"Por que fugiu?"-ele ignorou o tom de comando dela.

"Eu...eu não sei o que houve comigo. Deve ser a tal bebida!"

"Não foi o champagne."-ele disse sério.-"Você queria o beijo e eu também."

"Não queria...eu..."

"Nunca foi beijada, Ártemis?"-ele se aproximava.

"Não...quero dizer, sim! Lógico que sim!"-a proximidade dele a estava deixando confusa.

"Mente muito mal."-ele a segura pela cintura.-"Você é...tentadora!"

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Ikki tomou posse de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a puxava para junto de si, passando a as mãos pelas suas costas. Depois de um longo e provocante beijo, Ikki deslizou a boca pelo queixo dela, pescoço, seguindo até a região sensível atrás da orelha.

"I-Ikki..'-ela gemeu.

"Desde que a vi...tenho vontade de fazer isso."-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, o hálito quente e perfumado provocando arrepios em Ártemis.-"Quando a vi dançando com aquele palhaço de pirata, tive que me segurar para não esmurrar a cara dele e te levar de lá."

"E por que não o fez?"-indagou provocadora.-"Não via o quanto eu o queria?"

"Agora eu vejo."

Dizendo isso voltou a beijá-la com volúpia, enquanto Ártemis, com as pernas trêmulas, se agarrava aos ombros de Ikki a procura de apoio. Continuou a beijá-la, enquanto a conduzia até o catre, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos experientes retiravam a túnica sensual.

Ao se livrar das roupas, tomou em uma das mãos o seio farto e macio de Ártemis, fazendo-a suspirar ante o toque ousado. Os dedos brincavam com o seu mamilo, e Ártemis suspirava ruidosamente, queria gemer alto, gritar, mas a boca de Ikki sobre a sua sufocava qualquer som.

Por fim, ele se afastou dos lábios dela, tocando com o polegar a boca úmida e inchada pelo beijo selvagem. Em seguida a fez deitar sobre a cama, se livrando em seguida das roupas. Seu olhar percorreu cada centímetro do corpo perfeito de Fênix.

Ele sorriu, de maneira provocadora, enquanto aproximava a boca de um dos seios de Ártemis, e devagar começou a brincar com um dos seus mamilos usando a língua. Ártemis arqueou o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás, agarrando-se aos lençóis, enquanto ele continuava a torturá-la com as carícias.

Ikki cobriu todo o bico e a base rosada de um dos seus seios, chupando-o com força. Ártemis agarrou-se aos cabelos dele, exigindo mais e mais. E ele continuou assim, sugando a carne macia enquanto acariciava o outro bico com os dedos, apertando-o.

Por fim, Ikki mordeu levemente o bico intumescido, fazendo Ártemis gritar num misto de excitamento e dor. Em seguida, Ikki deslizou as mãos e os lábios através de seu corpo, pelo ventre até se instalar na doce região entre suas pernas, explorando-a com a boca e língua.

Ártemis se contorcia diante dos lábios experiente de Ikki. Nunca imaginou que a relação entre um homem e uma mulher pudesse ser essa experiência prazerosa.

Estremeceu diante da perspectiva do gozo e gritou quando ele finalmente veio. Tonta de prazer, achou que Ikki pararia, mas ele continuou a explorar a sua região mais íntima, até faze-la gritar e delirar novamente, diante de um novo clímax.

Exausta e ofegante, sem forças para reagir, ficou imóvel e ao mesmo tempo excitada quando sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, correspondendo com ardor ao beijo violento dele, enquanto que ele guiava sua mão até seu membro rígido, mostrando como deveria fazer para acariciá-lo.

E ela o fez, queria que ele compartilhasse as mesmas emoções delirantes que a dominavam, realizando o movimento sensual com as mãos até ouvi-lo gemer alto.

"Ah...você aprende rápido."-ele murmurou rouco de prazer.

Delicadamente, ele afastou suas pernas com o joelho e se posicionou entre elas. Ela ficou rígida, mas Ikki a relaxou com beijos carinhosos. Em seguida, ela cruzou as pernas em volta de seu corpo, estimulando-o a terminar o que começou.

Com uma só arremetida ele a penetrou. Ártemis gritou de dor, surpresa e excitamento, enfiando suas unhas nas costas de Ikki, arranhando-o.

Ikki continuou a penetrá-la, mais e mais, aumentando a velocidade à medida que a paixão os dominava. Quando por fim o êxtase chegou para ambos, Ikki a abraçou.

Exaustos, aos poucos voltam a respirar normalmente, seus corações que antes batiam descompassadamente, aos poucos voltam ao normal. Ele se afasta, sem dizer nada deita ao seu lado e a puxa para que se acomode próximo a ele. Ártemis repousa a cabeça em seu peito.

"Queria ter dançado com você."-Ikki comentou, quebrando o silêncio.-"Mas o Capitão Gancho chegou antes."

"Ainda dá tempo."-Ártemis levanta a cabeça e encara seu amante com um sorriso.-"A noite ainda mal começou."

"Na verdade."-ela a abraça, girando o corpo e ficando sobre ela.-"Pensei em ficar aqui, nessa cabine com você, até chegarmos ao nosso destino."

"E depois?"-ela ficou triste com a perspectiva da separação.

"Estou de férias."-ele respondeu beijando-a.-"Não tenho pressa alguma para voltar. Se precisarem de mim, saberei."

"Hum..."-ela o abraçou.

E abraçados se entregaram ao sono reparador. Não pensaria no momento inevitável da separação. O que importava era aqui e agora. Estar nos braços daquela Fênix indomável.

Fim!

UFA!

Essa foi demais! Adorei escrever sobre esses dois!


End file.
